


The Hunter and her Wolf

by gothikuk



Category: Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom, Werewolf the Apocolypse
Genre: Fiction, Horror, Literature, Multi, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikuk/pseuds/gothikuk





	The Hunter and her Wolf

The Hunter and her Wolf

It was a cold night. It was October and it was Winter.  The frost was starting to make her windows ice up and as Anza pulled her jacket tighter round her she began to wish she had turned down this job, to curl up in bed or on the sofa with her own furry radiator. God Callum was the best thing to cuddle against when it was this cold. The man was a living radiator. He never got cold even when they were kids in Kinhale he never got cold. 

The young Irishwoman pulled her gloves on and then poured a coffee from a Thermos. Tonight she would get the bastards that killed her father, all those years ago. It had taken Anza a long time to trace the lineage back. Sightings, slayings, if not by her than others of her, second profession. Anza may not have been part of the Military or the Churches but she kept her ear to the wall and her eyes on the news. 

She had traced them to this building thirty five miles outside of London. In the old Roman town of St. Albans. She watched as the evening service ended and the congregation exited from the old Abbey, raised above the city...city, this was more like a large town it was only called a city by dint of it having an Abbey or a cathedral. 

It was here, that the story went, that some Roman citizen turned to Christianity and from his execution lay the grounds of which the Abbey eventually sprung. There were other stories that St. George came from here too. Anza thought it was pretty but the stories did not interest her. What interested her was what lived around the Abbey and maybe within it. 

She had no idea it was more than even her years of vengeance had promised her. 

 

Callum stalked the Umbra and exited in St Albans Park. Several nights ago some of his caern, had been attacked by the Dancers. Thankfully he and some friends had got there before the caern could be fully corrupted but he had been given the mission. Find where they came from. 

Cal altered his form and in his hound form, a wolf the size of a Bull Mastiff, he ran across the park and towards Batchwood Hall.  He was starting to accept a lot of things slowly but surely.

It had been said that there was a toxic overspill from the sewerage plant a few miles up the road. The Water board had paid thousands in compensation, Pentax had swooped in and scooped up the land, on the outset saying that they would repair the land, over time. The truth was, it had become one of their testing centres. Supernaturals caught and experimented on, all for one of their goals was to harness the Garou Gene for themselves. So they could create their own Garou and have them as hosts for various evil spirits. The place would give the three Garou pause for concern and probably give the three of them nightmares for quite sometime 

\------

Anza got out of her car She had trailed her targets to the woods. Why was it always the woods with these things. There were lots of the fucks about, she knew that and they all liked to live in different places. Some preferred the rich life and trappings, some the sewers, some the forests and some the darker and dangerous places. 

She glanced at her watch and turned as a van pulled up, out piled six other hunters, all Conspiracy and all assigned to work with her. Some were loaded with Silver others with UV bullets. Her information was that these leeches were in partnership with the corrupted Garou. She pulled her own gun out and checked it over. A slight smile ghosted her features, a gift to keep her safe, with its stopping power she didn't doubt it. 

“Reid” 

Anza was pulled out of her reverie and she arched an eyebrow at the man that approached her with the others. A fellow Detective at the high secure Tottenham Court Road Station. It was here and its sister station in Paddington that terrorists and other dangerous prisoners were taken Detective Sargent Arthur Haskins. He was a bit full of himself and had asked Anza on dates several times. Even when the entirety of Scotland Yard knew that she was with her childhood sweetheart. He had even been warned off by a couple of her colleagues, annoyed that he would badger the Irishwoman, claiming quite loudly that he could probably give her a better time then some preening peacock. 

The trouble was when he made that proclamation Callum had been standing right behind him Anza had barged past him and taking Cals hand got him out of the station before he went all furry. Anza knew Cal trusted her and she would never give him a reason to be jealous but Haskins was an ass and she did not want her man loosing his temper. Anyone loosing their temper was bad..Callum loosing his temper would have been suicidal. 

“Haskins” She nodded and holstered her gun “This everybody?”

“Yup. We'll have them, then I am gonna take you for a drink”

“No you're not” Anza replied smoothly “Once we are done I am going home to a nice warm bed” She left the comment where it stood and walked over to where a couple of the hunters who had worked with her in Kings Langley stood.  the day she accepted Callum was what he was. 

“Ass hole” one of the women muttered “I got the map you asked for Anza”

Liza pulled out her tablet and brought a map of the area up. Anza listened as the woman who was the same age as her but spoke with a broad Welsh accent gave a rundown on what they knew, about the chemical spill, the promise from Pentex to make it all better within a decade maybe two. As the Irishwoman listened to the description of what they would be facing, the Elder of the Giovanni, those who had killed her father because he dared arrest one of their human kin, Anza took the Celtic necklace she was never without and put it to her lips. She was not superstitious, but she always kissed it before she went on a mission, and she spoke softly in Gaelic. Commending her soul to a higher power and her love to the one man she adored more than any other.

“OK we do this by the numbers” Anza told them, taking charge as she always seemed to. “The Elder is my kill but that does not mean I do not expect to have back up. I will back you up, you back me up, everyone ready? OK lets do this.”

Anza kept her head firmly on her shoulders. She also saw Haskins give her a sideways glance or two, and not for the first time, Anza had an eerie feeling about that man run down her spine. She always had been a guarded individual, slow to trust and when her senses warned her off something, she generally listened. It was what had kept her alive. 

 

Callum could smell the corruption as he approached the Hall. he shifted into Hispo, Callums primal form was slightly bigger than others.  That in itself was a little unusual but then Callum was large even for a human The hunting form after Chrinos just as feared, just as deadly. He stalked through the woods and found himself parallel with the Hunters. The Conspiracy Hunters didn't know what it was but they suddenly felt a trepidation collectively run through them. Even Anza shuddered a little and she ordered everyone to stay still and hunker down. Charlie and Derek moved beside her, having worked with her before on numerous occasions they knew to do what she said. 

They heard a whimper and looked up to see the large wolf move past them. Anza swallowed a little. She had heard of this form, but never seen it. The near wolf form of the Garou slightly smaller than the Chrinos but no less dangerous. Huge teeth designed to crunch bone the primal form of the Garou, designed to hunt and kill. One of the hunters raised their rifle with shaking hands but as the head of the wolf turned , Anza saw the eyes and hissed at Rory to stop. 

None of them were equipped to deal with this and besides Anza recognised those eyes. She gazed at them every day and every night. 

“Anza is that your friend? The one from the woods that night?” Charlie whispered scared out of his mind at such a sight. 

Anza nodded “I think so yes” She knew Cal would have let her know if he was watching her back, So he had to be here for a separate reason. As terrifying as it was to see, she was also proud. Anza kept her private life strictly that. Not only so the tabloids couldnt get their claws into her or Cals lives, but so other hunters didn't know that he was her lover. She didn't want to think of the amount of problems that would cause both of them. Even so, he looked magnificent. Fucking scary and she knew that if he came tearing through her group none of them would survive but he was nature at its deadliest 

This was the world she had become part off, this was both her worlds. The  Wolf sniffed the air stopped and turned and looked straight at her and her group. The huge head levelled and Anza could feel the eyes bore through to their hiding place. The wolf looked around him then back to where he  could sense the humans, he wasn't here to hunt humans and besides he wouldn't do anything unless it was done to him. He carried on walking and then broke into a run as he neared his quarry. 

Anza breathed a sigh of relief. That was her Callum she was sure of it, but even so, he wouldn't have hurt her, but she couldn't guarantee the same for the others. Ever since he had been shot in Wales all five months ago he had been a little less tolerant and less inclined to help any hunter. 

“What the fuck was that!” Haskins murmured joining Anza and her friends. “He fucking huge”

“He is” Anza idly said “He was  hunting but not us. Come on easy does it” She got to her feet “and er lets try and stay down wind of him” Anza rated her chances very well, she didn't rate the others chances  if they started something none of them could finish. 

\-----

The Hunters made their way through the woods, the walls of the house looming before them, but the smell was starting to make their eyes water and their skin itch. Suddenly the Hispo was in front of them blocking their path and narrowed eyes looked at them all. 

“OK boys' and girls let me deal with this” Anza told them to lower their weapons 

Haskins put his arm round Anza's waist “You distract him, I got you covered sexy” 

The snarl that came from the beast in front made them all step back and it moved forward, slowly. Cal may not have been able to talk but his whole body language spoke volumes. The Hispo recognised Anza's scent if not her voice and in his primal brain that registered his mates smell and there was a human moving in on what he considered his. The Hispos top lip curled and massive teeth could be seen glinting. 

Anza moved the arm from around her waist and knew she couldnt call him by his human name. Pushing Haskins away, her glare speaking volumes at the creep she faced the advancing dire wolf and spread her arms in a gesture of peace. 

“Slayer-of-the-Forsaken” She used his deed name, Liza, Charlie and Derek did not betray her confidence on this. She was their friend and that wolf had saved their hides in Kings Langley. No one else needed to know this was an old friend of Anza's. They didn't know the exact connection but they knew he was a friend. 

Like her they knew that not everything was black and white. 

“Slayer-of-the-Forsaken, can we talk?” she quietly asked. 

“Talk? Its a fucking monster shoot the damn thing!” Haskins barked. 

“and how quick do you think you are going to get a shot off before he rips your stomach open and spews yer insides all over the place?”  Haskins didn't answer and Anza walked forward and gestured to a private clearing. 

Derek and Charlie moved to block the idiot copper. Only when she was out of sight of the others did Anza reach out and touch the Hispos face and gently caress it “You turn up at the most unexpected of moment, but god you look good” She kissed his snout “but I need to talk to you Cal”

The Hispo closed his eyes for a moment and before her very eyes he altered his form back to human. Hispo to Chrinos, both of which caused her heart to hammer a little quicker, Chrinos to Glabro and finally to his homid form, his clothes catching up a moment later. 

Anza walked up to him and stroked his face, the no beard was new, actually she couldnt remember a time when he didn't have the beard. Well OK when he was 17 but after that he always had a beard. She gave a half smile and lowered her hand “I take it you are hunting something else?”

“You cant go in those grounds” he told her. His voice a little thicker than it normally was, she put that down to the rapid changing of forms “Its toxic to normal humans” 

“Callum we have to get in there, the vamp that was behind my fathers death is in there!” She stressed. 

Cal looked at her, he knew how much that meant to her, How badly his bonny lass wanted this and he was not going to deny her her own vengeance. He stroked his cheek for a moment, she had seen him more often than not do that when he was thinking out a dilemma. 

“I'll draw them out to you whatever is left in there is mine” he told her in no uncertain terms and for once she didn't argue the point with him. When it came to this and dealing with his own enemies she knew better than to argue with him, of course that worked both ways. “If I chase them out they should be panicked enough to run into a kill zone, just have yer people set up like snipers or something,  yer know how to work it bonny lass, then go home I will meet yer later”

“What's in that house Callum?”

“Spirals, so you go home when yer have yer revenge Anza” 

Anza grasped his arm and pulled him to her, “What's wrong?”

“That hunter with yer I don't like how familiar he is being with yer” Cals voice held a subtle growl and for the first time since they were kids she realised he was jealous. 

“Baby you know where my heart lies” 

“I know, that's why I'm not making a song and dance over it” He softened his voice and tipped her chin up “but yer my girl and I'm yer lad, he's,,,trouble” 

“Your my wolf” She whispered and brushed her lips against his “Please be careful”

“You too Giovanni are sneaky and necromancers or something, also incestuous ugh” He moved his hand behind her neck “judging the fact yer have Mediterranean blood in yer, they might make a beeline for yer.” 

“How did you get here? I didn't see your car” She let him lower his hand and then held it lacing her fingers through his. Dammit why were they on a hunt? This was a beautiful night, her mind started varying off in other directions and she pulled it away from that. She was pretty certain it was seeing him in his primal form that set that train of thought going. 

“Caern”

“Them I'll wait for you in the car park” She kissed him and rubbed her nose against his “Come back to me”

“I always will”  he glanced over his shoulder “get yer people ready be about ten minuets” 

“How did you get away from Kyra?” Anza wanted to know suddenly “She's been glued to your side for weeks!”

Cal offered a secretive smile “Who says I have?” The woods around them seemed to move of their own accord and around the Irishman and woman five wolves appeared. Kyra approached Anza and nudged her hand. 

“Hi Kyra” she whispered and watched as the others assumed their homid forms. Sure enough there was Kyra, JJ, Raistlin, Dmitri, Daevyr and Lucian. “You were all scouting” She smirked a little “go on then, and be careful all of you please” 

JJ nodded and motioned with his head, the humans returned to their hound form and Cal winked at her then did the same and joined up with his pack and it was his pack really although she knew there were a couple of others. He wasn't the alpha of that pack and to be honest Anza knew he didn't want to be, but in Cals mind he was Anza's alpha male and she was his alpha female.

She watched them go for a moment then returned to the hunters “Apparently the grounds are too toxic for humans that's why we have had streaming eyes and itchy skin. So we back up a little bit. Liza into the tree and ready your sniper shot, you too Reggie” She began ordering them about “rest of you he's going to send the vamps this way, they will run from a Garou we all know that, So shall we get ready” Anza turned to Haskins “let me get one thing straight with you, you ever do that to me again I will cut your fucking hand off. I am not your woman I don't even like you and I spoken for” Anza was normally laid back but this guy was starting to grate on her nerves the more she pushed him away the more he came at her, like she was a challenge. She could be a challenge, she liked a challenge but she was no ones conquest, only one man could lay claim to that title. 

“What's you gonna do? Tell your playboy boyfriend? Report me, we are off duty Reid” Haskins sneered

Anza chuckled a little dryly “I can fight my own battles” she drove her knee into his balls and then smacked him with a left hook across the face “Let that be a warning to yer” When she was pissed her Irish accent was a lot stronger  “and my boyfriend? Don't push him either you won't like it with him being angry atchya”  and that was putting it mildly. “Right lets get ready they'll be through here in ten mins or so”

 

___

 

JJ glanced at his friend and nodded as Cal outlined his plan It was sound, aside from Raistlin, Callum was the only one of them that had gone toe to toe with the ancient enemy and if the humans wanted the leeches he was happy to let them get on with it. Besides as uncomfortable as working with Hunters was they all knew Anza. 

Against all the rules between both races, she had become family to them. She was Callums life mate and Kyra vouched for her too. JJ could smell the corruption as much as anyone else he could also sense the presence of the vampires “OK kids...time to send the hunters their prey and we go get ours.” He shared a glance with Kyra warning her to be careful. 

The wolves as one become Hispo and crashed through the driveway gates. The Vampires patrolling the yard turned to see the six Garou running full pelt at them and fear set in. Vampires always thought they were the apex predators but when confronted with the perfection that was Gaia's warriors fear outweighed everything else. The Elder stared as the Garou began barrelling through the Giovanni and barking orders he told them all to leave. They had only been here as a favour to the Humans that had helped them out. Let them deal with the Garou he was not going to meet his final death for a group of corporate suits or black furred spawn of hell. 

Kyra and JJ began herding them towards the gates without making it look like they were herding them. As soon as they were certain the Vampires had left they caught up with the others. Santiago Del Garda Giovanni grinned. Just as he thought Garou were stupid mindless beasts, nothing but ripping and tearing machines. 

It was when he saw his sister/mate fall, the lines of the suns UV power lining her veins and causing her to change to ash before his very eyes that he realised his assessment had been woefully inaccurate. 

The Hunters took out the first line of Vampires it became a little more difficult when they began to separate. Trying to turn the tables on their assailants. Anza saw Giovanni run and took off after him, Haskins at her back. 

Anza had trained herself mentally, physically and she thought emotionally until she finally laid eyes on the creature that had been behind her dads death. Glaring at the pale skinned creep she almost replayed that night in her head and loaded her gun. Ever since Cal had given her it it never left her side, almost like it was a good luck charm, that and her pendant. They were from him so to her it would have been. 

“I been looking for you for a long fucking time” She seethed “Time to dance”

___

 

It wasn't just the Dancers that were in the house. As the new Pack crashed through the doors they had to deal with the humans that were in thrall to the wyrm, all with banes and corrupted spirits attached to them. Tearing through the first layer of decadence they came across an obscene ceremony. A Black Spiral mating with a human woman as a Formori took control of her body. 

The corrupted Metis beast let his dick loose and launched himself at Raistlin, his head appearing out of his chest. Raist went into Chrinos and the two beasts fought, the only way to tell which one was which was Raist had a look of Anubis about him in his Chrinos form. 

Kyra launched herself upwards and grabbing the chandeliers she pulled down on them, the human woman opened her eyes in time to a razor sharp daggers of glass enter her eyes and her face. She turned and was barrelled over by a female Dancer sensing Kyra's own lineage the Metis snarled and with a snake like head went for the young Fianna, if Kyra hadn't got out the way she would have lost her head. Swiping her feet she took the Dancer off her feet and alongside Dmitri and JJ went into Hispo. She glanced round to see Cal chasing the humans up the stairs, their screams echoing round the hall He wanted the pack leader. She attained her full form and with her boys either side of her tore into the pack that approached them. 

 

Cal ripped the head off the wyrm held human and stood looking at the huge Spiral that had tried to kill the elder Black Furie. She was a huge beast, larger than any female Garou he had ever seen and he had seen a few. 

“Come Callum of no tribe” She purred Her human form appearing but she didn't let her clothes manifest. For a Metis she had a beautiful body, sleek, toned and covered in a fine layer of black fur. “I know you I know what they called you,” she walked up to him and ran her fingers along his chin “I was hoping you would come see me, we have much to discuss, your rage has called to my masters and my gods. Centipede has much in store for you no spirit and it has chosen me to be your mate”

“I don't think so” Callum muttered. 

“Fool!” She hissed obviously not used to being turned down “You have no idea what your destiny is” 

Cal looked behind him then at her “I make my own destiny, with or without the spirits help, but whatever it is, it wont be in service to your masters” With that he changed to Chrinos and charged at the Alpha bitch. 

\-----

Anza ducked under the swing, rolling as she did, Haskins was trying to get a shot in but he had not accounted for the bodyguard that was now rolling with him on the grass. Anza didn't think about him or what was going on around her. There were screams, some of the group would not be returning home to their families or friends tonight. She flipped round and with a roundhouse kick she caught the side of the Elders head. Well he wasn't that old as Elders went, but he was the leader of this bunch of freaks. 

Even so Giovanni lashed out with his own claws and caught Anza's leg raking his nails down it and drawing lines of blood and skin. The smile hit his face as he smelt her blood and heard her cry of pain. 

“Aha the daughter of Reid of Ireland” Giovanni grinned “He should have been one of us. But humans kill humans all the time. Come join us child, I could...” he licked his bottom lip “one such as you”

Anza felt the tears sting her eyes, not from his words but from the pain. Her leg really hurt. She pulled herself to her feet but collapsed as her leg went numb. The Vampire sneered “I will take you as mine bitch” he sneered and grabbed her by her throat. His fangs appeared. 

“This is for my da. you sonofabitch” she snarled and slammed the grenade in his mouth and rolled away and kept rolling away as the head exploded. A second or two later. Haskins watched as his attacker was shot in the head and turned to ash. 

Charlie, covered in blood that wasn't his but was Liza's ignored Haskins, he had run after Anza and left Liza's flank open, the sniper had been feasted on and Charlie had to kill not just the vampire draining her but her too. 

He walked over to where Anza lay and held his hand out, “me you and Derek and that tosser left” he told Anza and pulled her to to her feet “I'll drive you home boss”

“No” she muttered “I have a first aid kit in my car, take me there then go home Charlie” 

Charlie holstered his gun as Derek came through the clearing his rifle on his shoulder both men ignored the man that had left their friend to die and lifting Anza in a fireman's chair lift they carried her to her car. Derek winced as he saw the deep gauges and picking the first aid kit up he saw to her wound as Charlie watched the woods. 

“You boyfriend” Derek asked “he was that big wolf wasn't he?” Anza didn't answer, she didn't need to. Derek and Charlie had worked it out for themselves. “You tell him from us, if he ever needs back up...we'll be there for him”

“Why?” She finally asked hissing and groaning as the antiseptic took hold. 

“Cause as furry bastards go...he's a good guy” Derek told her “and not all of us hate them Anza,” he fell silent as Haskins came through from the woods to the car park. 

“She gonna be OK?”

“yeah no thanks to you” Charlie snarled “Why don't you fuck off!”

“I am part of this!”

“You left Liza to die” Charlie pushed him against the tree “I ever see you again I am going to kill you myself” 

Anza remained quiet. Let Charlie deal with it. “Want us to hang about?” Derek asked as he bandaged the wound. 

“No, thanks I'll be OK in a few” She gave a small smile. 

“You avenged yer dad then?” She nodded “Good.” Derek turned as did the others as the sound of an explosion reached their ears and they saw the top floor of the old Hall erupt in a ball of fire and flame/ “Jesus!” 

Anza's heart began to hammer in her chest and she pushed herself up. Charlie and Derek stayed where they were, wondering what was happening now. 

 

\----

Cal had chunks taken from him as Spirals went this was one tough bitch she had taken several swipes at him and each one connecting. He heard Kyra yell everyone out and wrapping his huge arms around the Spirals waist he ran at the window and out just as the top floor exploded, He kept hold of his prey and only let go at the last moment to fall back and watch as her head was impaled on the spikes of the Iron Wrought gate. 

He took the dagger from his belt and drove it deep into her heart, the stench of her death was awful, her corruption made him want to puke. 

“Cal!” Dimitri ran up as Callum resumed his human form “Time to go my friend”

“You go, i'll see you all later...everyone get out?” The Get wolf nodded and Cal saw Kyra helping JJ out, his arm hanging loose at his side. Raist was helping Lucian and they looked at the Irishman “See yer tomorrow” 

Dimitri nodded and went to help Raistlin. Cal looked to the woods and despite his own wound he began to run.

 

He found Anza alone by her car, leaning against it, she had sent her boys away and Haskins had left of his own accord. He winced as he saw her leg and she winced as she saw his own wounds. It didn't bother him about his own, they would heal. He strode over and gathered her to him. 

Anza rested her head against his chest and breathed deeply. Relief washing through both of them. “I got him Cal” She whispered. 

“I know yer did” He smiled quickly “You always get what you hunt” He helped her into the car and took her keys. “This time Anza Reid, I drive”  He got into the drivers seat and reversing out he put his foot down and gunned her car towards his home in London. 

“You don't like to speed” She laughed a little. 

“I want to get that leg looked at” he told her and fell silent. 

 

_____

 

The Shower felt lovely, Anza let the water cascade down her battered and bruised body. She didn't want to think how many stitches she had in her leg. It could have been worse, she could have lost it. She rested her head against the wall and turned her head from side to side. 

When Anza came out the Shower she saw Cal shaving a towel around his waist. He was a lucky bastard his wounds had all but healed. They would scar though but they had sealed up and the missing skin had replaced itself. A supernatural skin graft, lucky sod. Anza took his cut throat and told him to sit down. She lathered Cals jaw and arched an eyebrow. 

“trust me?” She asked impishly. 

“I think the answer is yes” He muttered “seeing as yer holding that” 

Anza smirked and very carefully she shaved his jaw. When she had finished she cleaned the razor and set it on the side but remained on his lap. “I was so scared when that top floor went, what happened?”

“All the fumes around the place...i think Kyra struck a match, you know what happens when she gets pissed” Anza nodded. 

“This...” she put her hands each side of his face “is going to take some getting used to I cant really remember you not being without a beard for more than a day” 

“You like it huh?”

She nodded and kissed his cheek “I love it everything about you and that wolf tonight wow handsome boy” 

Cal smirked and getting up he lifted her into his arms and carried her through to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. He walked through to the kitchen and returned with a couple of coffees and went to get ready for bed when she stopped him. 

“I didn't say I wanted to sleep” She arched and eyebrow and beckoned him towards her........  



End file.
